merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Merlin Amanda/www.moremerlin.com Subscribe
Good morning team, hope you’re all ok this morning, I have just been looking at the screen print from You Tube for the worldwide video, it really is worldwide and proves just how far and wide the Merlin fan base reaches, from here in the Uk to Egypt and the US, Australia, Argentina, Italy, France, Germany, Canada, Africa and everywhere in between. Since we launched towards the end of March, we have grown into a happy, friendly, team with over three and a half thousand members... and we are getting bigger and stronger every day. The More Merlin project is well on it’s way and the video is just the beginning, we have much more in the pipeline all geared towards getting our Merlin back. We all know why we are here; we all feel the pain and heartbreak of that ending. For 5 seasons we were promised that one day Arthur would unite Albion and magic would return to Camelot, we waited eagerly for the day when Merlin would reveal his magic to Arthur and wondered how Arthur would react, would it be serious, would it be funny, Would Merlin lose his head. We never found out, Series 6 was suddenly cancelled, Merlin was finished. Merlin’s magical reveal was done as Arthur was dying, he was unable to react, he just watched in disbelief as Merlin with tears in his eyes, demonstrated his gift and this after the most brutal unnecessary battle that ended the lives of all our favourite characters. Why end such an enchanting, magical and wonderful series, that we could allow children to watch knowing there was no danger of them seeing anything we would not want them to see, and why use such violence and hatred. Apparently it was in keeping with the legend, a legend they had only used when it suited them over five seasons. We cannot allow our beautiful Merlin to end like this, they got it wrong, we all make mistakes. It can easily be put right, this is Camelot, magic is rife and dreams/premonitions are plentiful. Our beloved cast are all doing other things at the moment, but I am sure in time they will be persuaded to come back to Merlin, but first we have to convince the writers, producers and the powers that be, that ending Merlin was one of the biggest mistakes they will ever make, we have to make them want it as much as we do, and to do that we need numbers, numbers don’t lie, they can’t argue with them. They prove how many how of us want our Merlin back. Armed with this and evidence of the misery and heartbreak that ending has caused; we should be able to make them an offer they can’t refuse. First team, we need the numbers, they take time to gather, which I know is frustrating, when all you want to hear is “Merlin will return”. We are getting there slowly team, we just need to be consistent, and keep getting everyone we knew to like and share on here, on You tube, twitter the website, everywhere you find More Merlin, just hit every like button with our name on it and subscribe to every More Merlin page. We will do this team, how can we not, when the alternative is so painful. We are Team More Merlin, we are magic, believe. Vicki Category:Blog posts